Charge storage units such as capacitors, capacitor banks, batteries, battery banks, etc. for example in conjunction with high-power power converters/converter assemblies, inverter/inverter assemblies can be used as energy storage units. Such charge storage units heat up frequently during operation, as a result of which their lifetime is shortened.